Brave Udders/Transcript
This is the 33rd episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Peck trying to crow twice, but on the third time, he was smack with a door from a happy Otis) Otis Good morning, barnyard *'Peck:' Ouch. Otis It's a sunny day And I'm getting the mail Gotta spring in my step And a swish in my tail *'Otis:' Good morning, crows! *'Crow (scarf):' Keep walking, stupid cow! *'Crow (hat):' Oui, you disgust us! *'Otis:' Ha-ha. You guys are so delightfully angry. (whistles) *'Mail Badger:' Mail call! (tosses it Otis) *'Otis:' Thanks, badger! (looks through mail) Man, I feel great! I mean nothing, but nothing could ruin a wonderful day like this. (sees one letter and a thunderstorm appeared as Otis screams in terror) Krouser Krebs? It can't be. (reads letter) Hey, Beef Boy, long time no see. Get ready! *'Krouser: (OV) 'I'll be coming for you at 10am tomorrow. (echoes) *'Abby:' Hey, Otis! *'Otis:' AHH, fear! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Why are you screaming? *'Otis:' I, uh, I wasn't screaming. *'Wanda:' Yes you were. We just saw you. *'Piglet:' Is it something you just read? *'Peck:' Yeah, did you get some bad news in the mail? *'Otis:' Mail, what, no. This is nothing. (eats the letter) Well, I'm off to the moon. See ya. (speeds off) *'Pip:' Am I wrong or is Otis acting weird? *'Tigger:' Definitely acting weird. *'Lynn:' I haven't seen him this terrified before. Usually it's just Lucy wanting something. *'Lucy:' Hey, guys. (scares everyone) *'Lincoln:' Like that. *'Scruffy:' What do you think it is? *'Pig:' Aw, he just worried about his moon trip. (Later that day, Otis begins putting barriers across the entrance) * Cosmo: Uh Otis? * Otis: Ahhh, again fear! * Timmy Turner: Ah, Otis? Are you feeling any better? * Rabbit: And why are you barricading the entrance? * Otis: Nothing, no reason. WHY ARE YOU HOUNDING ME!?!?! (runs off) * Abby: Ok, it's official. Otis is acting crazy. * Pig: I know. I'm beginning to think there is no moon trip. * Lynn: What was your first clue? * Piglet: Oh dear, something really scaring the cud out of Otis. * Leni: I'm agree with you Piglet. * Pip: Whatever it is, it's serious. I'd better go check it out. (Pip enters the barn and sees Otis dressed as a hippie) Otis, is that you? * Otis: '''(Hippie voice) Whoa, baby no there's no Otis here. Its just me, freaky hippie dude, Sky Moon Rainbow. Peace baby. * '''Pig: '''Hey look a friendly hippie. Stick it to the man! * '''Abby: Pig, that's Otis! * Pig: '''Oh. * '''Lincoln: Otis, why are you dressed like that? * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you look like a guy that doesn't care about health and stuff. * Otis: Oh, can't a cat like assume a new idenity without everybody hassling his head bone. (suddely Otis runs off in fear as Freddy comes out of the bathroom then jumps in the well) * Luna: '''Otis, why did you jump in the well? * '''Otis: Hey, why are you not in the well? Now go away. (Abby drops the bucket on him) Ow. * Abby: Let me pull him up. (Everyone grabs the rope and pulls up Otis tangled in the rope) * Otis: Can I help you? * Pip: Dude, for the last time, what's bugging you? * Otis: (moans) Fine. I got a letter today from Krouser Krebs. * Pig: Krouser Krebs?! * Eeyore: I Never heard of him. * Lucy: Yeah, and it doesn't sound scary. * Otis: Never heard of him!?! Check out this flashback. (Flashback to when Otis was a kid) * Otis VO: Not a day whould go by when I was bullied by Krouser Krebs. * Younger Otis: (singing) Someday my head will fit my body. * Krouser's Shadow: Well, well, well. If it isn't Beef Boy. Time to take a scroll down the meat isle. (started punching him) T-Bone. Rump Roast. Fillet. Sirloin. Now, let's see what we got in the dairy section. * Younger Otis: No, not the dairy section. * Krouser's Shaodw: (makes Otis spray himself) 2%. 1%. Half and Half. (laughs) Why'd you squirting yourself. Stop squirting yourself. Clean up on Isle 3. Ha ha. See ya tomorrow, Beef Boy. (Leaves) * Younger Otis: (shutters) Clean up on Isle 3...Clean up on Isle 3... (Back in the present) * Otis: Clean up on Isle 3. Clean up on Isle 3. Krebs found me and he's coming for me at 10 am tomorrow. * Bessie: (walking by) Ooh, fun. Now I get to watch Jerkules get his butt whooped by someone other than me * Peck: Otis. You can't live in fear like this. * Otis: Yes I can. * Pip: Yeah, Otis. Fight back. Open a can of hurt on him. * Luan: Yeah, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. * Lana: And you don't wanna be wilted-beets in the spaghetti! * Sunset Shimmer: I think it's wildebeest in the Serengeti. * Pig: They're right Otis. Brave men die but once. But cowards are wedgie many times on a typical week. * Otis: You guys don't understand. Krebs is a walking engine of destruction with punches for arms and pain where my face should be. * Freddy: Ahh, it's terrifiying. I'll be in the well. (jumps in the well) * Abby: Otis, you can face this bully. Cause this time you got something you didn't have then. * Otis: A flamethrower? * Abby: No, us.Category:Transcripts (Everyone agrees) * Otis: You're right. I'll do it. I will stand up to Krebs! (Everyone cheers) First, Im gonna go online and get a flamethower. (Everyone moans) * Freddy: I'll be in the well. The Middle (The next day, everyone is waiting for Krebs at 10:00am.) * Pig: Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes